KH2: Judgement Day
by Captain Zexion Price
Summary: This is a very gory fanfic near the end.


Blink: Part 2

Xemnas awoke and found Saix curled next to him. "What happened?" Xemnas mumbled.

He saw they were on an island. "Xemnas, where are we? I thought we died." Said Saix. Xemnas looked around. He saw Terra on the shore. "Wait…I think I may know, actually." He then saw what appeared to be a young Riku sitting in the sand.

Xemnas walked up to him. "Ah, you're awake." Said Riku. "Wait, how long were we out? And how did we get here?" "You arrived about 7 hours ago. As for how diid you get here? You just appeared on the beach." "And you never questioned this or considered waking us up?" asked Saix. "I would say a better question is why didn't anyone question the masked man or Terra arriving here." Said Riku. "Wait, what did this masked man look like? Was he covered in red and black armour?" "Actually, yes. Why?" "Because I suddenly realized where we are." Said Xemnas with a smile. "Riku, Saix and I are going to need a place to stay for a day or two. And do not tell anyone we're here." "Why?" "Because I will flay you with my bare fucking hands if you do." Said Saix, clutching Riku's throat. "Saix, would you kindly realise him? I think he gets the message."

*That Night*

"Xemnas, if Riku is at least 10 years younger then when we saw him, that would mean the angels sent us back in time, so why don't we elimenate Sora? I mean, if Rikus here, that means Sora must be as well."

"My thoughts exactly, Saix. Problem is, we shouldn't make a scene. So how do we elimanate him without it looking suscpicous?" "We could just take a bottle of bleach and piss in it." "WHAT?!" questioned Xemnas. "Well thing is, bleach has chlorine in it. And piss has amonea. Which, if combined, make a wonderful type of gas, known as sulfuric mustard or mustard gas, which, if a victim is exposed to, will cause blisters on their respirotry systems and kidneys, vomiting, and after a certain amount of time exposed, I think thirty seconds, will cause a horrible, slow death thirty minutes later." Saix explained. "Sounds wonderful." Mewled Xemnas. "Oh, and Saix, we should eliminate Aqua, too." "Who?" "Aqua is a woman who [Xemnas explaining everything to Saix is censored to avoid spoilers]."

*Next morning*

"Alright Xemnas, do you have the bottle of bleach?" "Right here." Saix walked over to Riku who was sleeping on the sand. Saix shook him. "Riku, do you have a friend named Sora? I have to deliever something to him." Riku, being suspicous, said nothing. Saix cupped his hand over Rikus mouth. "Riku, I will send you to the Valley of the Damned if you don't tell me where he is _right now_." Riku still refused. "Xemnas, bring me a pail of water and a piece of cloth that's like a flag or maybe a light blanket." Xemnas smiled. " What are you going to do? Drown me?" Riku said, not knowing the pain that was about to be caused on him. "Oh, you'll see." "Saix, we could do it in that cave by the waterfall." Xemnas said, pointing behind him.

*In the cave*

Saix pinned Riku down while Xemnas waterboarded him. "TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK HE LIVES OR I WILL BEAT THE BLOODY SHIT OUT OF YOU!" screamed Saix, becoming pissed. "Oh, and Riku, I really do wish you would do as he asks. Saix is being gentle compared to his other victims." Riku finally told them. "Good. Saix, you may do as you wish with him." "Wait, I talked!" "Yes, but we had to force you."

Xemnas could hear Rikus screams even outside the cave He glanced back in and instantly wished he hadn't. Saix had made an inscission in Riku's stomach big enough to pull out his small intestine, which he had wrapped around a makeshift spit. "Saix, are you done?" "Yes, Xemnas."

*Later*

Xemnas and Saix watched Sora scream and vomit from the pain due to the sulfuric mustard.

Sora banged on the window screaming for help, but they of course wouldn't. "Alright Saix, take my hand." "Why?" "We're going to a place you haven't been to before." "Where?" "The Keyblade Graveyard."

*Keyblade Graveyard*

They appeared right behind Aqua, who was cradling [Spoiler censored]'s frozen body.

"Hello, Aqua." She spun around. "Who are you?" "I'm the angel of death." He put his hand to her face and shoved his Etheral Blade through her face. "That was anti-climantic." Said Saix.

"We are funally finished." "Not yet, I want to do one more thing. I'm only doing this because the stars are aligned." He teleported to the Radiant garden and appriached Lea. "Hello, Lea." "Why do you look like an adult version of Isa." "Ca't explain. Just chant the phrase _Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn." "_Why?" You will have done a great service." "Ok." Lea said, curious. Saix teleported back to the Keyblade Graveyard. "What did you do?" "Just don't ever go to the Radiant Garden again. Ever." "Don't tell me you-" "Correct." "You told a person to summon Cthulhu. Thank god it won't work because he won't be able to say the phrase."

*The End*


End file.
